Mercs (Call of Duty)
The Mercs (a shortened version of Mercenaries) are the military arm of Cordis Die and an enemy faction that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Strike Team. They appear to be of international origin, but are mostly Cuban. Mercs are fought in almost every mission playing in 2025. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. They face SEAL Team Six on Downhill, Hijacked, Standoff, Encore, Frost, and Nuketown 2025; the FBI on Aftermath, Detour, Express, Grind, Raid, Rush, Studio, and Takeoff, and the ISA on Plaza and Slums. Background During the creation of its parent organization Cordis Die, Raul Menendez needed a private army of professionally trained soldiers to conduct various armed combat actions against the military forces of Western nations. With the help of his second-in-command DeFalco, Menendez was able to recruit thousands of mercenaries to join his private army. Randomly generated names (Odysseus) *Hammond *Paige *Martin *Edwards *Suarez *Baker *Scott *Moore *Osborne Equipment Due to the immense wealth Raul Menendez had made during the course of the previous thirty years to fund his private army, the Mercs enjoyed the most state-of-the-art weapons, equipment, body armor as well as a sizable arsenal of drone weapons. In terms of vehicles, the Mercs employ machine gun-mounted Technicals painted in Digital Camouflage, unmarked UH-60 Black Hawks, as well as heavily armed MRAPs. With their wise appearance, the Mercs look like a well-trained, well-equipped army wearing Bloodshot Camouflage fatigues, ballistic vests, balaclavas with sunglasses and a radio piece, as well as military-grade ballistic helmets. Other Mercs wear an advanced optical camouflage fatigue which they wear a black balaclava with an advanced HUD and a hood over their heads. In the sixth campaign mission Karma, they pose as an augmentation to the Colossus security team and, because of this, the Mercs wear the same uniform as the Colossus Security Crew. They also wear a maroon colored beret with the Colossus emblem or a balaclava. Assault Rifle * MTAR * Type 25 * SWAT-556 * FAL OSW * AN-94 * M27 * M8A1 * SMR Shotguns * S12 * KSG * M1216 * R870 MCS (used by DeFalco) * SS-23K Light Machine Guns * QBB LSW * LSAT * HAMR * Mk 48 Sniper Rifles * DSR 50 * Ballista Sub-Machine Guns * PDW-57 * Vector K10 * MSMC * Chicom CQB * Skorpion EVO Handguns * B23R * Executioner (used by Menendez) * KAP-40 * Five Seven * Tac-45 Launchers * SMAW * RPG Specials * Assault Shield Trivia *Despite being made up mostly of Cubans in the campaign, in multiplayer they are a mix of British, American, Canadian, Australian, and South African soldiers. *In multiplayer, the Mercs have green in the uniforms as opposed to all orange urban-camouflaged uniforms they wear in campaign. *They also wear different uniforms with winter color schemes in Downhill and Frost. *In pre-release screenshots, the Mercs can be seen in the Strike Force missions Shipwreck and Second Chance. They wear the green uniforms seen in multiplayer and their insignia is two crossed M16s, unlike in the final version of the game. Navigation Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Fanatics Category:Cults Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Murderer Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil